


LOTR Drabbles from 2006

by Melanie_Athene



Series: Drabbles & Such [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles which originally appeared on LiveJournal. Ratings vary from G to Explicit. Ratings and any warnings that apply will appear in the notes at the beginning of each chapter.





	1. One, Two...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo POV
> 
> Post quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 6 January 2006
> 
> Rated G

~*~

  


_One, two..._

Count the stars in the sky, stars so bright that I could touch them if I tried -- but I can't touch you. 

_Three, four.._

Count the blades of grass that dance in the wind: green like your eyes, gold like your hair; scents of earth and sunshine that I cannot escape.

_Five, six..._

Count the grains of sand shifting beneath my feet as I pace up and down the beach.

_Seven, eight..._

Count the waves that crash against the shore.

_Nine, ten..._

Count the lonely heartbeats. Count my tears.

_Don't tell me that this is a timeless land!_


	2. My Smial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know each creaky floorboard in this smial...
> 
> Sam POV
> 
> Post quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 21 January 2006
> 
> Rated PG

~*~

  


I know each creaky floorboard in this smial, remember where best to step should I wish to silently slip outside. I have trailed my fingers across the wainscoting countless times, using it to guide me as I haunt the darkened halls. 

I know each mark left by the hobbits who dwelt here before me. Out by the kitchen hearth several tiles are cracked; how Bilbo cursed as his best kettle bounced across the floor. The scorchmark on the table is where Merry carelessly laid aside his pipe. The gouges in the parlour wall are of Tookish make, evidence of some knife tossing game.

The memories of days gone by are my constant companions, but one ghost speaks louder to me than do all the rest.

_Frodo..._

There is no corner of my home that does not invoke his name: pantry, study, cellar, guestroom, bath -- I sense him everywhere!

But _this_ is my favourite place. Here, in the ancient wardrobe that was once his mother's, far, far back on the lefthand side, Frodo carved his initials. Here, beneath those letters, is the spot where I carved mine.

Together, we framed them with a heart. 

Alone, I trace well-worn grooves... and smile.


End file.
